Lucky
by JPsmiles
Summary: A WHN for the episode Semi-Friendly Persuasion.


Note: This story takes place after the episode Semi-Friendly Persuasion.

* * *

Hannibal watched from the diner window as Face sat leaning against a tree, his head tilted back and his eyes shut. His lieutenant had been uncharacteristically quiet ever since they helped rid the Society of Men of the grown-up bullies that were trying to drive them away. And when they stopped a short while back for some food, Face had waved them off saying he wasn't hungry and to get him something for the road.

Hannibal left Murdock and B.A. to handle the bill and pick up Face's to-go order. He made his way over to the tree trying to make as much noise as possible so as not to startle him.

Face opened his eyes and looked up at the colonel. "All set?"

"We have a few minutes…mind if I join ya?"

"Sure. Not sure I'll be much company right now."

"What's going on, kid?"

Face sighed. "I was just thinking about Olie."

"What about him?"

Face picked a blade of grass and began fiddling with it. "I was just thinking how lucky the kid is. Did you see how much his family and the others care about him?"

"Yeah," Hannibal smiled. "The perfect mix of love and discipline."

Tossing the grass aside, Face focused on his hands instead. "All I got as a kid was the discipline part."

Hannibal narrowed his eyes; it was rare for Face to be so open with his feelings, especially when it pertained to his childhood.

"Olie's mother never left his side after he was hurt. And if she did one of the others was there," Face continued. "When I was hurt or sick at the orphanage, I was left in a room by myself…and that's if they even noticed."

"I'm sorry, Face." Hannibal didn't know what else to say.

Face shook his head. "No, _I'm_ sorry, Colonel. I didn't mean to get all heavy on you."

Hannibal didn't like the unfocused look in Face's eyes, and he noticed him wince slightly after shaking his head. "Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm fine." Face forced a smile and joked, "but neither of us will be if we keep B.A. waiting any longer."

Using the tree trunk to help him, Face stood and waited for the spots that suddenly danced before his eyes to clear. When they didn't, he decided to try to walk anyway. He had only taken a few steps when the ground seemed to tilt and his world began to spin.

Hannibal saw Face stumble and he reached out to steady him. He could feel his lieutenant trembling and watched as all the color drained from his skin.

Face wrapped his arms around his aching midsection before his knees buckled and he started to fall. It was Hannibal's grasp that kept him from hitting the ground and he collapsed against the older man.

"Talk to me, kid."

"Don't…feel…good," Face slurred. "So dizzy."

Hannibal eased Face down onto the grass. He looked toward the van and wasn't surprised to see that Murdock and B.A. were already on their way over. Turning his attention back to Face he said, "Hang in there, kid, we're gonna take care of you."

Face let out a moan and his eyes rolled back in his head.

Murdock knelt by his fallen friend. "What happened, colonel?"

"He passed out."

"We can see that, man," B.A. retorted. "But why?"

"I'll fill you in once we're moving. B.A., it'll be easier if you bring the van to us."

"Right." B.A. jogged back toward the van, his chains jingling furiously.

Hannibal and Murdock each took a side and lifted Face's limp form between them and more or less dragged him over to the van. Once he was settled on a pile of blankets in the back they took off in search of the nearest hospital.

Face's earlier words repeated in Hannibal's head: _'When I was hurt or sick at the orphanage, I was left in a room by myself…and that's if they even noticed.'_

"Damn," he cursed under his breath. "How could I have been so blind?"

"Probably the reflection off of B.A.'s gold," Murdock quipped. "Happens to me all the time."

"Shut-up, fool, or I'll shove some of that gold down your throat."

Murdock rubbed subconsciously at his neck and swallowed hard. B.A. grunted in satisfaction.

Once he felt it was safe to talk again, Murdock asked, "Wanna tell us what happened?"

"What happened is that I didn't even notice."

B.A. glanced over at Hannibal. "What you talkin' bout, man? You makin' about as much sense as the fool usually do."

"When we were at the church earlier Face was knocked out by those jerks when they grabbed Olie. I found him as he was coming around in the bushes. After that we were in such a hurry to find the kid and then there was the fire and...well…you know the rest."

Murdock leaned forward in his seat and patted Hannibal on the shoulder. "He seemed like he was okay, colonel. It's not your fault."

"Yeah, man, the dude never says nothin' when he's hurt."

"But I should have noticed. He was awfully quiet and wasn't acting like himself." Hannibal sighed miserably. "Plus, I had the two of you checked out by the doc…why didn't I think to have him looked over as well?"

"Don't you think you're being a little too hard on yourself?"

Hannibal shrugged and looked out the window. "Maybe, but I still should have noticed."

* * *

Face heard the sound of something beeping and there was a distinct smell of antiseptic. He didn't even have to open his eyes to know that he was in a hospital. Eventually he forced his eyes open, but the light proved too much and he quickly snapped them shut again.

"C'mon, kid…time to wake up."

_Hannibal. Hannibal was with him. He wasn't alone._

"No faking, muchacho."

_Murdock was there too. That just left…_

"Yeah, we saw them eyes of yours open."

_B.A. The team was all there…and for him._

Face's eyelids fluttered. This time the lights had been dimmed and after blinking them a few times he could keep them open. There they stood…the team. He realized that he already had what Olie had and what he had always wanted: a family. A family that would be there for him when he needed them and would stay by his side when he was hurt or sick.

"Welcome back, kid," Hannibal smiled, but it quickly faded. "I'm sorry I didn't notice you were hurt sooner. How are you feeling?"

"Lucky," Face rasped past the lump that had formed in his throat.

Of all the answers he could have given, that wasn't the one they had expected.

"I'm not alone," he explained weakly after seeing their surprised faces. "I feel lucky."

Hannibal put his hand on top of Face's. "So do we, kid."

The End


End file.
